This Love Is Ours
by KatnickLove
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, a beautiful girl- has a rich family she had everything she wanted but after having an incident that almost took her life. She couldn't stay there, and neither could her family. So they moved to Sunny California. A new school, new place and a new life. And possibly romance plays out in her life as she meets Finnick Odair, her new neighbor and classmate.


AN: Hi ;) I'm a new writer, I'm a rookie so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes throughout the story. Anyways I wanted to write this a long time ago,, but I only made an account now. I love the pairing of Katniss and Finnick, they're so much alike in many different way. **(MOCKING-JAY-SPOILER ALERT)-** And a reason I love reading fan-fictions is to forget that Finnick actually dies, I think it was so unnecessary to kill Finnick off specially because he needs a happy ending for once in his life and it's sad he didn't get that happy ending.

The characters in this story might be a little out of their Hunger Games character but, without further ado here's the first Chapter. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, or any of its characters.**

* * *

_Moving. California. Away._

_I didn't want to leave any of my friends nor did I want to leave my hometown, but after all that's happened my family and I just couldn't stay here any longer. We packed our things and headed to California, a new life, a new school and a new home. Everything will change, everything needs to change. We couldn't stay there it was too painful to talk about, to imagine and to think about. I didn't want to move at all we had a perfect family, a perfect life anything and everything anyone could have ever wanted. None of this would have ever happened if it weren't for him, his name sends a thousands memories as I think about him.._

_._

_._

_. _

**Peeta Mellark.** His name, his face brings back a hundred different memories. Either good or bad I have to get away from him. He cannot be a part of my life anymore, it was just a mistake letting him in. I was foolish enough to let_ him break my walls down_, I was stupid enough to _let him get inside my head_... I was _stupid enough to let him in my heart_. I regret letting anyone like him in. Now all my walls are up again, and no-one will ever bring them down, not now- not ever. I couldn't afford to get hurt like that again.

**_Flashback. _**

_"I love you" I say._

_but he never said it back. But he showed it through his actions or so I thought. I thought he was different from all the other jocks and jerks that were in my school, but I was awfully wrong._

_"Peeta, no I'm not ready yet. I can't do this yet." I tell him. _

_We've only been in a relationship for 4 months, I fell for him. But now he was asking for something else he was asking for something I didn't want to give him. But yet he kept asking for it, finally he's had enough of me saying NO and the next day he comes up to me after school and asks me one more time._

_"God, PEETA I said no I don't want to and you can't make me" I yell._

_Before I knew what was happening he took out a knife from his pocket and stabbed it into my side._

_" You pushed me past my limit, Katniss. I'm not letting that happen without you having to face my consequence." and with that he left._

_He left me at the side of the school, laying down... bleeding my side out. Eventually someone found me and brought me to the hospital, and after that I lost a lot of blood but they took care of immediately since my family had the money. But no amount of money would help me heal the hole he just punched through my heart, my first love broke my heart and stabbed me. Wow. The next day I was out of the hospital and reported Peeta to the police but he wasn't seen in school after that. I say he moved away, so he wouldn't get caught by the police. Then the next day a letter for me came through the mail it said that all of it was fake, he never loved me it was all just for a stupid bet. That broke me even more, so my parents decided to move to California for me._

* * *

"Oh My God, Katniss we're 2 miles away from SUNNY CALIFORNIA. I'm so excited. Aren't you Katniss?" Prim asks.

I give her a faint smile and turn my head to the mirror. We would've gotten here faster if Prim didn't suggest on driving there so we have a "family trip". So here I am, my butt's going num I'm listening to music and I'm bored.

"Katniss, Prim we're moving in to a mansion by the beach I'm sure you guys will love it. Do you want to take a look I have pictures of it?" my mom asks.

Prim didn't want to see it but I wanted to since I don't have anything else to do. I snatch the pictures from my Mother's hand and take a look it. The house is HUGE, even bigger that our old house which is almost impossible because our old house was large. The mansion was beautiful, it's set beside the sea just like Mother said. After looking through the pictures I give it back to my mom, and I slip into a nap.

I stir awake when I hear Prim yelling from afar.

"KATNISS, Get Up! You have to see this!" Prim says.

I slowly rise, and I get out of the car. All of the luggage and box is on the front steps of our new home. I make my way out of the car, once I do I immediately look for Prim and I find her by the shore. My parents are out of my sight, _they're probably resting inside the house or settling in._The ocean and our new home was fantastic, our neighborhood was pretty quiet from what I could tell. _Probably because the rich people here, have "proper" manners. I remember Aunt Effie would tell us she lived in this type of neighborhood and it would always be quiet. _My family was quiet the opposite of that, we're a huge mess... but I love it that way, I run to where Prim is and stand beside her.

"Hi, Little Duck" I say faintly.

"Katniss, look at the ocean it's so pretty!" she yells.

I give a light chuckle, Prim, Mom and Dad are the only ones who can make me laugh or smile for that matter, especially Prim. "Well, first of all Little Duck, you need to stop yelling before the sea-gulls attack, and second it is amazing." I tell her.

After a few minutes of chatting, Prim and I head back to the house. When we enter the first I see is my mom and dad dozing off on the couch. I tell Prim to go pick out a room.

"Prim go pick out a room, I'll just take a walk.. maybe go to the beach again, Okay? When mom and dad wake up tell them, I just went out."

"Okay, Katniss HAVE FUN!"

I insert my earphones in my ears and start listening to Ours by Taylor Swift.

_Elevator buttons and morning air_

_Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs_

_If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now, my time is theirs_

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, but my choice is you._

I head to the beach again, and walk up to the shore. Placing my feet where the water meets with the sand, I stand there in complete silence closing my eyes while singing along to the song. After a few minutes, I feel a light tap on my shoulder and turn around to see who it is.

I jump a little, seeing that it's a guy I've never seen before.

"Hello there, you have a beautiful voice" he says while giving me a faint smile, then looking down.

I got to give it to the guy, he looks like he's been made by Gods. He is incredibly good-looking, from what I can tell he is around my age. _Tall, good-looking.. my type of guy... _I think to myself. I break the silence by asking him why he's talking to me. He then looks up and I stare into his eyes, they're a gorgeous light green. _Damn.._

_"_It's just I've never seen you before, if you're not new I would have probably noticed you. You're incredibly beautiful. The name's Finnick, Finnick Odair." he says while take my hand up and kissing it. _Damn this guy is smooth. But from what I can tell he's a jock, and a player._

"Katniss, -_I can't talk to this guy, I don't even know him. _Hmm, I have to go now BYE!" I say then with that I run, leaving Finnick confused.

He doesn't say anything, but he gives me a faint smile and waves goodbye. I stop running when I see the mansion, I head to the door and open it. Mom and Dad are still sleeping on the couch so I make my way upstairs to go sleep in a room, I pick the room closest to the balcony which shows the beach. I open the door, the rooms HUGE. I can see the room' is painted a forest green. _This room is probably mine. _I don't have time to look around since I'm exhausted so I walk over to the bed, crawl under the sheets and fall asleep.

* * *

There we go, Chapter 1 I hope you guys like it. And if I get enough Reviews I will update tomorrow. Thank You for reading and please REVIEW, I would appreciate it. Also I am a beginner so please go easy on me ;) But I would appreciate some light criticism. By the way here are the characters ages:

_Katniss: 18_

_Prim:14_

_Finnick: 18_

_Cato: 18_

_Clove: 18_

_Glimmer: 19_

_ Annie:17_

_Johanna:19_

_Gale: 19_

_Marvel: 18_

_Rue: 14_

_Thresh: 19_

If you guys have any paring suggestions please feel free to tell me. Bye! Talk to you guys later :)

~KatnickLove.


End file.
